


Meet Me on the Roof

by FunandFictional



Category: Free!
Genre: High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke confessing that he likes you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me on the Roof

"Um, hey.” Turning around, you almost have a heart attack. Standing behind you is Sousuke Yamazaki, the handsome swimmer who you have had a crush on since the moment you saw him.

"Hi, Yamazaki- kun.” Scratching the back of his head, he hands you a note and walks away. Stunned, you stare after him and look at the piece of paper in your hand.

Unfolding the note, you slowly read it. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." What could Yamazaki- kun possibly want from you? You had history together, but he didn't seem like the type to need help with studying. Had he missed a day of class? No, you definitely would have noticed because he sat right next to you. Maybe he had noticed you staring at him and he wanted to tell you to stop being a stalker. That would be so awkward and embarrassing! 

Glancing up at a clock, you hadn't realized how long you had been standing there freaking out. Now, he was probably going to be mad at you for making him wait. Running up the stairs, you pause for a second to catch your breath and smooth out your hair before passing through the door.

Leaning against the railing, Yamazaki- kun looked tense. His shoulders were slightly raised and he flinched when the door shut loudly. Glancing over his shoulder at you, he was... Frowning? He looked upset, but you couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. He actually looked a little scared.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yamazaki- kun." You bow your head and hear him chuckle softly.

"That's fine. I was the one who asked you to come on such short notice. By the way, you can just call me Sousuke. You don't need to be so formal."

Nodding, you felt your cheeks heat up. "Okay, Sousuke-kun." You felt weird not using any honorific, so you hoped he wouldn't mind.

Smirking, Sousuke crosses his arms. "So formal. Cute."

If your face was warm before, it was now on fire. Did he really just call you cute? No, there was no way that the gorgeously handsome Sousuke-kun had just called you cute. "What? No, I'm not." Hiding your face behind your hands, you hoped he didn't notice your massive blush.

Stepping closer to you, he leaned down to whisper in your ear. "Really cute." Jumping, you take a few steps back, shaking your head furiously. 

"Please stop teasing me, Sousuke-kun."

"But you are so much fun to tease." He chuckles when you frown.

"Can you tell me why you asked me up here? I have someone I have to meet up with soon.” You promised your friend that you would help them study today.

Frowning, Sousuke walked closer to you. Stopping about a foot in front of you, you had to raise your head in order to look up at his face. "Where do you have to go? Do you have a date?"

Shocked, you shake your head quickly. "Date? No, I’m meeting up to study with my friend.”

Sousuke's frown disappears and is replaced with a small smile. "Oh, okay."

Surprised by his reaction, you stared at him quizzically. "Why are you so concerned about where I have to go?"

You watch as Sousuke turns his head away from you and you could almost swear he is blushing. "I wanted to ask you something, but it is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought. Ummm, (Y/N). Wait, is it okay if I just call you (Y/N)?” 

Nodding, you smile at him. Secretly you had always wanted to hear him say your name. “No need to be formal. What did you want to ask me?"

Turning his head, he looks determined. Gazing into your eyes, he gently takes your hands into his. “(Y/N), I know that this is the first time that we've ever really talked, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

This had to be a dream. There was no way that Sousuke was asking you out. There must be some mistake. "What? You want to go out with me? Why?"

Frowning, Sousuke stared at your confused expression. "Why? I mean, I know I've never really worked up the courage to talk to you alone, but I thought by now you would've realized I liked you. I sit by you everyday in class and I thought you had caught me staring at you enough times to guess."

Wait, when had Sousuke-kun stared at you? You were always the one staring at him. The few times you had locked eyes in class, you had immediately looked away. Had you really been that oblivious? True, he sat next to you everyday in class, but you thought it was just because he liked sitting next to the window. Had it really been because of you?

Absorbed so deeply in your own thoughts, you didn't realize Sousuke had moved until his face was directly in front of yours. 

“(Y/N), hello? You there?" You felt faint. You could feel his breath on your face and he was just too close for you to think. Unable to verbally respond, you nod.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. If you don't want to go out with me, you can just tell me." He said that calmly, but his eyes look scared.

Shaking your head quickly, you quickly blurt out, "No! You didn't scare me! I was just surprised. I couldn't figure out why you liked me."

Smirking at you, Sousuke moved so his mouth was mere inches away from your right ear. “Want me to tell you all the things I like about you? I like listening to you when you answer questions in class because you always sound so smart without sounding like a know it all. I like watching you blush. I like watching you bite on your pencil when you are concentrating really hard. I like watching your eyes light up when you understand something. I just really like you, so please go out with me."

Leaning back, Sousuke sticks his hands in his jean pockets and smiles at your astounded expression.

"I guess you were staring at me." You manage to say. Sousuke laughs and nods.

"I can't believe you honestly never noticed me staring at you. I thought for sure that I was being way too obvious and that one of these days you were going to just turn to me and call me creepy. I guess I'm sneakier than I thought. Or you're just incredibly oblivious."

Smacking his arm softly, you stick out your tongue at him. "Stop teasing me."

Laughing more, Sousuke lifted his right hand and placed it on top of your head. Patting your head a few times, he smirks at your annoyed expression. "What are you going to do about it?"

Glaring at him, you grabbed him by the collar and pull his face down to your level. "This." Leaning forward, you place a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away. 

Sousuke blinks a few times and then laughs again. “So the polite thing is just an act.”

“What? No, I just kinda did that without thinking. Sorry, I should have asked first.” You worry that he is mad at you, but then he places a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Jeez, you really need to stop being so cute,” Pretending to be in pain, he clutches at his chest. “My heart won't be able to take it.”

Blushing, you look down at your feet for a second before glancing back up at him. His teasing smirk was gone, but it was replaced with such a loving smile that you didn't know what to do next.

*BZZZT* BZZZT* BZZZZZZZT*

Reaching into your pocket, you looked at the name. Your friend wanted to know where you were. Confused, you glance at the time on your phone.

"Oh! I have to get home soon. I promised my friend that I could go study before dinner. Their going to be so annoyed at how late I am." You frantically began to search through your bag, making sure you have everything you need before you leave the school.

"Ummm, (Y?N)?” Glancing up, Sousuke has a worried look in his eyes.

"Hmmm, what's wrong?" 

"Well, you never really answered if you wanted to go out with me." Surprised, you smile at how worried he actually looks.

"Of course I want to go out with you. I kinda thought I made that clear." Breathing a sigh of relief, Sousuke scratches the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"I just wanted to make sure. Umm, do you think I could come study with you guys?" Smiling, you nod and tug at his jacket sleeve.

"Sure, but we need to go now." Taking the hand that you were dragging him with, he threads his fingers through yours.

"Okay, let's go."


End file.
